A Life Extraorginary
by mimiluv495
Summary: The Life and Times of your favorite Salem teen residents. Join Belle, Chloe, Shawn, Philip and the rest of the last Blast teens as they face the many ups and downs of Salem. AU
1. Chapter 1

** This is my take on how I would have written the Last Blast Teens. Some things will be very similar to Days but others will be very different. Please bare with me, this is my first story.**

* * *

** Chapter One **

_**Salem**_

'' Okay Chloe, yeah I can't wait," Said Salem's teen resident, Belle Black, as she spoke on the phone with her cousin in Milan while she got the Penthouse ready for her parents return. Her mother and father were resident psychologist Dr. Marlena Evans-Black and John Black, CEO of the Fortune 500 company, Basic Black. They were just recently married, again, and were to return from their honeymoon that evening. It had been a long journey, but they have finally found their way down the aisle. Everything was ready in the living room, and she was putting the finishing touches on the dinner she was making for them. She jumped at the sound of the door being opened, and listened for voices. She then gasped at the loud voices of her parents. They weren't supposed to be back until tonight. "Chloe, I have to go, they're here. I know, I know. Talk to you later. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone and ran towards the living room.

" Mom! Dad!" She yelled. She entering the living room, dropping the balloon in her hand on the couch, she threw her body at her beaming parents. Oh how had she missed them.

" Oh Honey, Hi," Marlena Evans-Black cooed as she embraced her daughter along with her husband. It had been too long.

" Hey sweetheart", John Black greeted as he kissed her head. There was nothing better than being home with his family.

" Welcome Home," Belle greeted as she smiled up at her parents. They looked tan and happy.

" Oh my", Marlena started as she turned to grin at her husband, " Is it me or has she grown?"

" Did you have a good time?" Belle wondered. She felt like she had aged about ten years, but that wasn't important right now.

" Well Belle ", Marlena hesitated, " There was a storm, when we arrived and once that cleared away, it was perfect honey," she assured her once she saw the worried look on Belle's face.

" So what do you think of my sign?" Belle asked gesturing towards the sigh hanging below the balcony that read, 'Welcome Home Mom and Dad'.

"Oh look." Marlena said pointing. The banner was done in light pink and white, and beautifully designed. Belle did always have a eye for detail.

" Isabella," John Black started, " I think it's perfect. It's a nice touch thanks."

" It would have been nicer if Brady were here to help, but he's still on the school trip." Belle told her parents.

Her older half brother, Brady, left for a school's trip to the Dominican Republic when her parents headed for their honeymoon. Since he graduated a few months early, he thought it be best to skip graduation and spend his spring and summer volunteering. He did plan to visit for a few weeks before he left for college in California.

" Yea, and you're stuck here all alone so why don't you tell your dear ole' dad about all the fun stuff you did while we were gone, and I don't want you to leave out a single detail. Tell me everything," said John while leading his family to sit on a couple of the couches in the living room.

" Well all I did was go to the movies, so it won't be real exciting", Belle sighed. At this rate, she was convinced her summer was not going to be an exciting one.

" Let me tell you about exciting, it's way overrated. In fact take me for example, the only excitement I want is what I see at the movies, you know, and don't take me to see any shark films or princess films." John teased as Belle offered him an offended look and felt his wife laugh into his shoulder.

" What do you have against princesses Dad?" Belle wondered with her arms crossed. Her cousin was a princess.

Standing and walking over to where his daughter was and sitting down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her, squeezing gently. "I don't have anything against princess per se, especially my little princess right here," said John while placing a kiss to her head.

"I thought you were coming in tonight, otherwise I would have fixed myself up a little." Belle informed her parents. She was wearing True Religion boyfriend jeans, Marc Jacobs pink sweater and tan leather Dior boots. Nice, but she could have done better. She'd been too busy running around crazy, trying to get the penthouse ready for them.

" Oh stop it, you always look beautiful. I think you take after your mother. What do you think? " John commented as he smiled at his wife. His little Isabella looked more and more like her mother with each passing day.

" Well you don't look too hot. What are those nasty cuts on your forehead?" Belle asked her father concerned as she looked up at his face now that he was closer.

" These uh... are nothing you need to worry about." John said tapping her lips with his finger. He sent Marlena a panicked look.

" Anyway, we brought presents!" Marlena announced , hoping to distract her.

At the mention of presents, all thought escaped Belle's mind as she focused her attention on what her parents might have brought her. Marlena quickly got up and walked over to where her belongings were. Grabbing one of the presents, she walked back over to Belle and John.

" All right, oh I hope you like them." Marlena said handing her the present.

"This is great. My first gift from team ' Mommy and Daddy'. When did you find time to shop on your honeymoon? " Belle wondered opening her present.

" Just open your present." Marlena urged with a smile.

Belle opened it to reveal a pair of beautiful white-studded butterfly hair clips. They were gorgeous.

" Wow, cool hair clips." Belle gushed as she tried them on her straight white blonde hair.

" They're kind of symbolic Isabella, for our social butterfly," Said John Black while mimicking his hands to form a floating butterfly.

" I love them, thanks. I'll wear them tonight." These would go perfect with her outfit.

" Tonight?" Marlena wondered.

"Yea for Mimi's birthday party." Belle said. She remembered telling her mom about this, but it must have slipped her mind while she was away.

"Well who's all going?" Marlena asked. She felt like she needed to check up for she had missed so much.

" The usual, but I can cancel if you want, since you just got back and everything." Belle assured them. She did not expect to see her parents until that night and wanted to spend time with them.

" No. You go and have a good time." John quickly told his daughter. There were some things he needed to sort anyways, now that he was back.

"I think I'll call Mimi's mom and make sure they is adult supervision." Marlena said. Even though she trusted Belle, it never hurts to have extra insurance..

"Oh there will be. Thank you." Belle smiled as she leaned over to hug her parents.

" You're welcome sweetheart. Listen, I'm gonna leave the two of you to catch up, I have to call and check on Brady." John said pulling back as he stood rubbing his hands together.

" Wait Dad, before I forget, Chloe, Aunt Nancy, and Uncle Craig sent you guys something." Belle quickly said running to get the items on the table in the corner. The package had just arrived yesterday and she was kind of curious as to what was inside. Chloe had refuse to tell her.

" Oh my, I wonder what that could be" Marlena wondered as Belle approached them with two small individual packages, elegantly wrapped. Marlena opened her package to reveal stunning diamond stud earrings. It was designed in white gold, simple but nevertheless beautiful.

" Oh wow." She glanced over in her husband's direction to see him with the identical diamond studs, only his were cuff links." Oh these must have cost a fortune." Marlena gasped. It was simply amazing.

" Well, your sister and Chloe view shopping as a sport and you know Craig is never one to deny them anything. At least they always did have great taste." John commented laughing.

" We have to call and thank them." Marlena said thinking of her little half sister, Nancy Brady-Dimera, her husband, Craig Dimera, and their daughter Chloe, who was about Belle's age. They left Salem years ago and now reside in Milan, Italy. " I brought some presents for her and Chloe also." She admitted.

"Here, I'll take these upstairs and put them in our room. I'm gonna call Brady." John said taking the presents.

"Dad, I forgot to mention, Eric called. He said he had some news" Belle informed him as he turned to walk towards the stairs. Eric was her older half brother and her mom's son.

"Oh really, What kind of news?" John asked. He wondered what Eric could possibly want to inform him.

"I don't know, he didn't leave a message." Belle responded. John then turned and walked up the stairs.

After her father went upstairs, Belle sat with her mother, drinking the tea she prepared for their arrival.

" So tell me about your honeymoon. What happened? I get the feeling there's something you and Dad aren't telling me." Belle asked her mother. Her parents seem on edge. Something must have went down while they were in Hawaii.

" Like what?" Marlena said while taking a sip of her tea.

" Like how dad got those gashes on his forehead?" Belle questioned.

Belle watched as her mother hesitated to answer and instead stood and walked away from the couch. Belle stood and followed.

"I want an answer mom." Belle demanded. By the way her mother was acting, she knew there was something they weren't telling her.

" Belle...?" Marlena started. She didn't want to get into this with her daughter.

" How was dad injured in Hawaii? I mean seeing as I've never heard of anyone getting gashes on their forehead while taking hula lessons, I figured there's got to be some other explanation." Belle stated.

Marlena sighed as she looked at her daughter. Her baby was now grownup. At the age of fourteen, she was a box of questions. She knew she had to be honest with her.

" Well there is," She started. " Daddy heard a woman calling for help and he, well you know your dad, he went out to try to save her and he swam to her, then he almost drowned. He's okay, thank goodness." Marlena quickly assured when she saw the alarmed look on her daughter's face.

" Yea, well, I'm not okay with that answer." Belle told her mom.

" Belle...ah..." Marlena signed. She knew her daughter and Belle was not giving up on this.

" I want the whole story mom, and I'm not gonna leave until I get it." Belle demanded. She knew there was more to the story.

Marlena knew she had no choice but to tell her daughter everything. So, she sat her down and explained how her father got hurt.

"That happened on your honeymoon? That must have been so awful for the both of you. I mean dad was the one who could have died, but you must have gone crazy with worry." commented Belle sadly.

"Oh honey, I was worried sick about him. The important thing is he survived it and he is fine and I am so grateful for that." Marlena assured her daughter.

"So am I," Belle said smiling. "So what about the headaches he's been having?" She asked. Her dad had been suffering from headaches during the wedding.

"They're gone," Marlena said standing." They are completely gone now. See daddy decided to stop searching for his past and to focus on living in the present, with us, and being happy. It's a positive effect on him. And me." She said beaming.

"You're both totally happy now?" Belle beamed at her mom. Finally things seemed have calmed for her family. Her parents deserved happiness.

"We are both totally happy now. It's so great. It's so great!" Marlena squealed, hugging her daughter close.

"So guess what." Belle said pulling away. She had been dying to tell her mom the recent gossip.

"What?" Marlena played along.

"You and Dad are not the only ones getting your lives together." Belle started.

"Oh we're not?" interrupted Marlena with a laugh.

"Okay, you're ready?" Belle questioned.

"I'm ready." Marlena responded.

"Well Lucas took Will home right?" Bella said, speaking of the father of her older half sister's son.

"Well…ah…I'm not sure we can put a positive note on that. That must have broken Sami's heart." Marlena said. Her oldest daughter, Samantha, was going through such a tough time.

"Would you please wait? I didn't even get to the good part yet," Belle stated.

Marlena cupped her daughter's excited face. She could barely contain herself. "Alright okay, get to the good part. Go!" She urged smiling.

"Sami moved into Kate's guest house to be with Will." announced Belle.

Marlena was shocked, considering Sami did not have the best relationship with Lucas' mother.

"Sami moved into Kate's?" she questioned, brushing a hair behind her ear.

"Wait, I didn't even get to the totally best part. She moved in with, Ok are you ready? Austin." Belle explained with a sly smile.

"Sami and Austin? Does Carrie know?" She questioned thinking of her Sami's sister, who was also married to Austin, Lucas's older brother.

"I guess." Belle responded.

"You guess?" Marlena asked alarmed.

"Well, no one's seen her. She's all wrapped up in her affair with Mike now-" Belle responded.

"Belle!" Marlena scolded interrupting. "How did you know that?

Belle sighed. Her family always thinks of her as a baby. Hello, she is fourteen now, about to turn fifteen.

"I know what goes on in this family. If Mike and Carrie's affair comes out, everybody else in Salem will know too." said Belle as she turned to walk over to the counter to sort through the mail.

"That would be very painful for both of them." said Marlena walking over to her." Not to mention to Austin. I hoping you're not talking to your friends about this." Said Marlena, while grabbing Belle's hands to get her attention.

"I'm not a gossip mom. The only people I've told about this are you and Chloe. You know she sometimes feels out of the loop since she lives so far away." said Belle slightly offended.

"I know you're not." Said Marlena softly as she touched her daughter's hair." I just want you to respect Carrie's feelings Okay. And Mike's. I'll tell Chloe the same thing when I call her and Nancy later on."

"Funny," commented Belle. "I've always thought of Mike as the uncle type, not that he's not totally hot but-" said Belle with a laugh.

"Well Belle", exclaimed Marlena interrupting her daughter.

"What? What'd I say?" asked Belle, confused. Had she said something wrong.

"I think you and I better have a talk." teased Marlena.

" If you're talking about the talk I think you're talking about, we've already had it. Remember you and Aunt Nancy sat me and Chloe down last summer, while we were in Italy. We listened carefully as you told us about our ' special' friend and the changes to our bodies, so don't worry okay." Belle reminded her mother. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid or ruin my life. I mean, look at Mike and Carrie now. They're on the road to total destruction. Now, I made some things for you and Dad in the kitchen. I'll go get it." said Belle, changing the subject and running out of the living room.

" Oh thank you, Honey." Marlena gushed as Belle re-entered the living room with the lunch she prepared for them. "You didn't even have lunch yet." Marlena assumed.

"Well, I'm not hungry. I told you Mom," responded Belle as she set the tray down and took a seat herself.

"I'll make you a sandwich." said Marlena standing up.

"No. This is fine," said Belle quickly standing up to grab her mother hands." Besides Mimi always has tons of food at her parties, I better save my appetite." assured Belle.

"I don't want you skipping meals. It isn't healthy. That's what happened to Sami." Said Marlena reminding Belle of her older sister Sami, who suffered from Bulimia when she was a little older than Belle.

"So?" sighed Belle while sitting down. "Sami's alright now right?"

"Yes Sami is okay now, thank goodness," confirmed Marlena, sitting also." But she had a serious eating disorder, I don't want that happening to you."

"You're obsessing Mom." Informed Belle frowning

"I'm concerned Belle. I know you think about your weight since Chloe started making a name for herself modeling in Europe. I know you both worry about it. I just wish you both would understand that you both are insanely beautiful girls just the way you are. Let me see if I can read your mind. 'Umm oh great, I have a shrink for a mom and I'm being analyzed again. Why doesn't she just get out of my face' hmm," teased Marlena with a smile.

"No, I wasn't thinking that." Said Belle walking over to her mom's side. "I was thinking, I'm glad you and Dad are back." said Belle hugging her close.

"Me too, me too," said Marlena patting her back. "Now are you sure you missed us or because I promise to take you shopping for the Valentine's Day Dance?" teased Marlena, pulling away from the hug.

"Both," giggled Belle as she stood to walk back over to her seat. "But mom, the dance isn't for month," Belle reminded her.

"Okay, at the risk of sounding repetitive, you have to be prepared. You don't wanna look last minute, it'll be hard to find something. Do you have preferences?" questioned Marlena, knowing how picky her daughter was.

"Yes," responded Belle," No Baggy clothes. Besides, you are confusing me with my brother. I don't even like baggy clothes," groaned Belle.

"Just being clear," said Marlena with her hands up.

"You want me to get the magazine, so I can show you some of the clothes and the dresses I want for the dance?" asked Belle.

"Oh I like that. Let's do that. You only have a few months to shop." Responded Marlena.

"Okay, but wait, don't you think I should call the hospital, see how the situation is going?" asked Belle as she ran for the phone.

Marlena put down her lunch and ran after her. Grabbing her hand as she held the phone.

"Don't make the phone call," said Marlena putting the phone back.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?' Asked Belle." Mom the gossip's great news."

"It's not news Belle, it is people lives. And I wished you weren't so curious," scolded Marlena.

"It's not just me. The whole city is obsessed with the Mike-Ally story. It's all you hear. Besides, I'm worried about Carrie aren't you?" questioned Belle

"Yes I am worried about Carrie. And I know you are too. I know you care about your whole family, but I wish you would focus more on your own life," advised Marlena.

"So, what are you saying Mom?" questioned Belle.

"I'm saying that I want you to enjoy every single moment. I want you to be happy. That's all," said Marlena, hugging her close.

"Thanks Mom." Said Belle, resting her head on her shoulder. She then looked to the clock to her right.

"Oh gosh, I have to get ready for the party." Belle informed pulling way.

"That's fine honey. How about I drive you? That way I can see talk to Mimi's mother about chaperons." Marlena suggested." I'm gonna call Nancy, Craig and Chloe anyway". She informed as Belle nodded and heading up the stairs.

Marlena turned to pick up the phone, and dialed Milan, Italy. The phone rang for a while, until someone picked it up.

"Dimera- Von Amberg residence. " Answered a male voice with a British accent. "With whom am I speaking with." The voice questioned. Marlena realized it was the Butler, Nigel.

"Why Hello Nigel. It's Marlena. Are Nancy, Chloe or Craig in?" She asked.

"Hello, -Black. No, they had gone out to dinner. But I'll be sure to inform them to call you once they've returned. Is there a message you wish me to relay to them?" Questioned Nigel.

"No, just have them call me back when there they get the chance. Thank you Nigel and have a good day." Marlena ended her phone call just as she heard Belle running down the stairs.

"Did you get them?" Belle questioned while smoothing down her pink Alice&Olivia dress. She had decided to just change out of her sweater and jeans and wear her hair clips.

" No, they had just gone out." Said Marlena, putting the phone down and turning to her. " Oh wow, don't you look beautiful." She commented. " I was right, that hair clip looks darling on you." She gushed as she ran a hand though Belle's hair.

Before Belle could thank her, she heard her dad come down the stairs. She quickly ran into his arms, hugging him tight.

" Dad, I'm so glad you're okay and that you're back." She quickly said hugging him tighter.

" What did I do to deserve this kind of attention?" John questioned pulling away.

" Don't try and fool me Dad. Mom told me about you almost drowning trying to save that woman's life." Belle informed.

After casting a quick glance at his wife, John turned his attention to his daughter. " I am fine Izzy. Look at me." He said turning in a circle." Good as new."

"Being brave is one thing, but that was a little crazy. Not that I wouldn't expect that from you. You've always been the hero type." Said Belle.

" Oh stop Izzy, I didn't do anything a normal man wouldn't do." said John walking over o pour himself a glass of water.

"Yeah right., not even close. " Belle commented following him. He then turned and took in her appearance.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He commented." So who's gonna be at the party and where is it going to be held." He said going into protective Dad mode.

"Well it's held at Mimi's house and just kids from school." Belle answered.

"I probably know them all right?" John questioned.

"Dad, give me a break." Sighed Belle. "Mom's already dropping me off to check on the chaperons. What are you so worried about?" She questioned.

" I don't know, I guess I've noticed how you're growing up. I'll never stop worrying about you." He said touching her chin.

" Don't worry, I'll always be your little girl." She said hugging him close. " I'll just be your little girl grown up." She finished.

" Does it mean you're gonna tag along when I start dating?" Belle asked pulling away.

" Yea." John confirmed with a teasing smile.

" Dad!" Whined Belle hitting his arm.

" Don' t worry, you're not dating until thirty anyways." He informed laughing.

" Mom!?" Belle complained look to her mom for help.

" I'm kidding." John assured hugging her. " I love you sweetheart." He said kissing her head.

" I love you too Dad." She responded.

" Belle, we have to go now if we want to make it to Mimi's party on time." Marlena commented, hating to interrupt the moment.

Kissing her father's cheek, Belle pulled away and started towards the door.

"I'll be right back." Marlena stated kissing him and then following Belle towards the door.

" Okay. Have fun Izzy!" John yelled as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Some relationships and characters are somewhat different. Enjoy and review. :)_**

* * *

**_ Chapter Two_**

**_Milan, Italy_**

The sounds of laughs and squeals could be heard as two young drenched teens, wearing life vests, came running through the back door. Taking off their vests, they both let out a chuckle as they glanced at each other.

"I totally won that race Shawny," announced Princess Chloe Dimera- Von Amberg as she took the large towels the maid was handing her and her companion. "Grazie a Linda," She said softly.

"Sei Madam benvenuto. Vado a controllare e vedere se i vostri pranzi sono pronti," responded Linda with a nodded. She then walked out, leaving the teens to dry themselves.

"Well 'Madam' you didn't win fairly, I let you win," teased Shawn-Douglas Brady with a small smirk.

As he turned to run the towel down the back of his legs, he missed the sneaky look Chloe cast him as she took the wet ends of her waist-length hair and swung it in his direction. Laughing at his girlish squeals, she took off for the living room, but stopped short due to the fact that she was dripping wet and didn't want to stain the expensive rug in the formal living area. Instead she faced his direction slowly, and backed away with her hands held up.

" Okay, Okay I surrender. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized with a nervous look on her face. There was nowhere to run, and she didn't want to make a mess of the house and give the servants more work to do.

"Fine, you're forgiven," said Shawn has he inched in her direction discreetly. Then before she could react to the devious glint in his eyes, he picked her up and unceremoniously hauled her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

" Shawn!" She yelped. "Put me down!"

"You've had enough fun at my expense." He averred." Now it is my turn." With a half turn, he quickly spun her in a circle.

Chloe's screams could be heard throughout the entire mansion and did not go unnoticed by the servants. In fact, most of them paused to investigate the cause of their mistress' shrieks and with smiles on their faces, they watched as Shawn placed a very dizzy Chloe back on her feet. Laughing as he watched her try to steady herself, they returned to their duties. Her dogs, Honey and Sugar, came running at the sounds of her screams.

"I don't like you, that was really mean." Whined Chloe as her vision cleared. She stood facing Shawn with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"What was mean, was you pushing me off my jet ski so you could get the upper hand," Informed Shawn. Due to the heat, they had decided to use the jet skis in the ocean that afternoon. What was a simple fun in the sun turned in a competition when Chloe challenged Shawn to a race.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower and change for lunch. I hope I can get all salt out of my hair. I'll meet you outside by the dinner table near the fountain in like an hour." She informed him while running a hand through her wet strands.

"Yea, I'm gonna go take a shower also." Commented Shawn as he walked up the large back spiral stairs with her, Honey and sugar following also.

As they approached the third landing, they separated in opposite directions for their individual suites.

Stepping into her mini living area, Chloe sighed as she dropped her towel and made her way to her private bathroom. Turning the shower on, she quickly slipped out of her light pink one piece swimsuit and stepped into the warm water. She loved having Shawn here on the weekends while he was on spring break from boarding school, if only their time together would be longer. She let out a sad sigh as wondered what it would be like once he left at the end of the week.' Probably all by myself, while Mommy and Daddy work and travel all over Europe.'

Turning the water off and wrapping a satin robe around herself, she walked towards her large walk in closet. It was really an adjoining room, but her parents turned it into a closet. It was a great investment seeing as she had more than enough clothes to fit in an entire store.

Picking out a Armani white halter summer dress that fell to her knees, she made her way into her bedroom. Making her way to the intercom located on the wall, she made a call to one of the maids.

"Julia, vuoi venire qui e mi aiuta con i miei capelli." She said speaking into it. God only knows how her hair challenged her.

"Certo Signora, io ci sarò breve." A voice responded back.

A knock was heard at the door a minute later. Getting up from her window seat, she turned towards the door. "Potete venire a Julia, è aperto." she spoke up. She watched as Julia made her way into the room and walked over to Chloe's vanity to get her hair supplies. Grabbing the items, she approached Chloe with a grin.

"You and Mister Shawn seem to be having a great time, No." She commented with a heavy Italian accent as she set to work on Chloe's hair.

"Yes, Shawn is great. It has been nice having another kid here," Said Chloe with a sad sigh.

"What is the matter Madam, I thought you would be happy with a friend here?" Asked Julia concerned.

"It is, but I'll be sad when he leaves. I get lonely here sometimes," said Chloe with a sad smile. "There is no one here my age to hang out with. Honey and Sugar, and the horses don't exactly talk back."

"You just have to hold on for a few more months, then we are moving back to your parent home, No?" Julia reminded.

As Julia worked on her hair, Chloe took the time to think about the recent news her parents told her. Her family was moving back to Salem. Now that her father realized he missed being a doctor, he wanted to be close to the family. Chloe knew the real reason was that Mike had contacted him, telling him he was leaving, resigning from University Hospital and wanted Craig to take his position as Chief Of Staff. Nobody else in Salem knew they were coming back yet. _It would be both great and strange to be back. I haven't been in Salem in five years. _She thought.

"There, your hair is finished, shiny and beautiful." Said Julia with smile. She then stepped in front of Chloe, and crouched down. "Now I'm gonna get started on your make up. What do you say we go natural? God only knows how much those people put on you when you model. It makes you look older. You are only turning fourteen, not eighteen." She complained as she applied a small amount of make-up to Chloe's face. "I'm glad your Mom finally told them that. At least in the _Bella _Magazine, you can see your natural beauty." She commented. Chloe was gonna be featured on the cover of the international edition of the magazine.

"There all done." She announced. "Now can the most beautiful girl give me a smile?" She cooed with a smile. Chloe responded with a small smile.""Tu conosci qualcuno bella come non si dovrebbe mai cipiglio." Commented Julia as she helped Chloe to her feet. She then helped Chloe put on her dress. Together, they walked out of the room. Honey and Sugar following.

Approaching the backyard, Chloe spotted Shawn sitting at the table near the fountain, sipping his lemonade while looking toward the ocean. Taking a seat across from him, she watched from the corner of her eye as the butler, Nigel, and a maid approached the table with their snack. They were going to London for a Gala later and since dinner would be served there, they didn't need a large meal.

"Here you are your Highness and Master Shawn." He announced as he and the maid place their meal in front of them. Nigel was British and Chloe had known him for as long as she could remember. He believed that title was everything, which is why he was the only one in the staff who insisted on calling her by her official title. "Enjoy. Your parents should be here in about twenty minutes," He informed with a smile as he poured a glass of lemonade. After nodding at her 'Thanks' he and the maid turned and walked away.

Chloe smiled at his retreating form. Nigel was like a second Grandfather. He spoiled her to no end. Her smile dropped as she glanced up to see Shawn's taunting smile.

"What?" She asked. She watched as he shook his head with a chuckle." What?" She repeated.

"Your Highness. All this time and I still can't get over that." Responded Shawn with a teasing smile. "You never did tell me how that happened, you know, how are you a princess and can do anything you want like model, dance and stuff." Shawn wondered. He always thought a princess had a lot of responsibilities to her country or something. Chloe seemed to have A LOT of hobbies.

"Well, my father will never have to take the throne so I am free to do anything I want." Responded Chloe while taking a bite of her snack.

"How is that possible? Shouldn't a prince _become_ a king?" asked Shawn with a confused look on his face.

"Not always," Chloe started while taking a sip of her drink. "I mean my dad has an older sister, so she and any children she has will take the throne. You see, when my aunt was born, my grandmother, Princess Gina, was told she would never have another baby. So my aunt's father, Prince Philip Von Amberg, made a law that said she would rule when she was older." Chloe explained.

"So Uncle Craig was born, shouldn't that change?" Shawn conjured.

"No because the law was passed and Prince Philip died a few months later. So, my grandmother got with my grandfather a year later, and they married. Because they were married when he was born, my dad is royal. And so am I." Chloe said as she casually took another bite of her snack.

"Then they divorced like two years later right." Shawn finished. Chloe responded with a nod.

Their conversation was in interrupted by one of the maids approaching them with a phone in her hand.

"Perdonate la mia interruzione, ma il Maestro Shawn, telefono per voi. E 'i tuoi genitori." She said handing him the phone and excusing herself.

Chloe listened as Shawn had a very tense conversation with his parents. She didn't know what was going on in Salem, but things were not looking normal. Shawn never seemed to want to talk about his parents. Chloe watched as he hung up the phone and angrily tossed it on the table.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with a worried look. That didn't look to pleasant.

"Everything is fine." Shawn responded.

"It doesn't look like it. You're always angry anytime the subject of Salem or your parents come up." Chloe continued. "I mean if you just talk to Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope-" Said Chloe.

"You would think that, won't you? We all don't have perfect lives and perfect parents Chloe." Shawn snapped interrupting but immediately felt bad once he saw her wince at his tone. "I'm sorry Clover." He said softly, using his special nickname for her. She was the one person he should never be angry with. Yelling at Chloe was like yelling at a puppy or a baby, shameful.

"That's the first time you yelled at me." She commented sadly as she looked at her snack. Nobody ever got mad at her.

"I didn't yell, I just spoke harshly. I'm sorry." He apologized. "Look at me." He softly ordered as he saw her continue to look down. Chloe sighed as she finally looked into his eyes. "I promise to never snap at you again. You are not the one I'm angry with, it's just things in Salem.

"What is everything okay? Your parents?" Chloe asked. That was one of the things Shawn loved about her, she forgave and forgot things quickly.

"Nothing, It's my mom. There is something seriously wrong with her." Shawn replied angrily while roughly running a hand through his hair. "She's acting like a totally different person."

"Is that why you're running away from boarding school and going back to Salem?" Chloe askedsaid quietly as she finally let out what's been bugging her.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Shawn suspiciously. "I never told you Chloe."

Chloe sighed as she softly dropped her fork. "I heard you whispering on the phone to your roommate back at boarding school." She answered sadly. Shawn lived only a few miles away and she was used to seeing him. If he went back to Salem, she would miss him.

"Oh," started Shawn. "I have to go back Clover." He replied softly." I need to see what is going on with my mom."

"I know. It's just... Just I'm gonna miss you." She hesitated with a smile looking down. She watched through her lashes as Shawn sent her a small smile.

"I know. I'll miss you too but aren't you coming like in a few months. Did you tell Belle or anyone else yet?" Shawn wondered as he finished his meal.

"No, but they will know soon. I sent some messages. So how are you gonna shake things up in Salem?" questioned Chloe with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shawn confused. "I'm just going to see what is up with my mom, not cause trouble."

"Oh come on Shawn, some people haven't seen you in like four years. Why not throw them for a loop? You could go back blonde, or with like orange hair!" Chloe exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Or how about none of the above." Shawn said with a tilted head, laughing. "But it would be fun to fool them by looking like someone else. And useful.

"How?" He asked with a chuckle. Chloe always have these crazy ideas.

"Well, I am thinking, What if you go back and rebel or something. You'll look and act bad and then we'll see how Aunt Hope reacts. That way you can test out your theory." Chloe suggested.

"Chloe that is perfect!" Commented Shawn." If she doesn't respond, that would definitely prove that something is wrong with her."

"See, it'll be fun!" she said taking a sip of her drink."Hey maybe Julia could help us." She suggested. Shawn nodded.

"Okay could you take some stuff for 'Mother', Belle and everybody else? I sent some things already." Chloe asked changing the subject.

"Sure." He agreed." Hey Chloe?" He asked.

"Yea." she responded.

"Why do you call Kate Roberts 'Mother'." He questioned softly. He noticed that for some time now, and finally had the nerve to question her.

"Well," she broke off, confused. " I've always called her that. I don't know why though."

"That's weird considering Kate is not your mother." Said Shawn.

"Well, I called Aunt Hope ' Mom' for a while too though, so I don't think it means anything." Chloe said reminding him.

"Yeah, but why?" he wondered." Why did you live with me and my parents for a while, and why did you call my mother 'mom' but not my father 'dad'?" Shawn questioned further. With all the strange things happening in Salem, he was starting to question things.

"You think I haven't been wondering about certain things. Like why do I have a bunch of baby pictures with Daddy but not with Momma? Or why I lived with you, Uncle Bo, and Aunt hope for a while." Said Chloe. But before Shawn could respond, they were interrupted with the arrival of Chloe's parents. They turned to see Nancy and Craig walking towards the table. Chloe quickly ran to them, Shawn followed, walking.

"Daddy! Momma!" Chloe exclaimed as she rushed into their arms." God I missed you." She said as she snuggled into them.

"Well we missed you too Gorgeous." Said Craig giving her a peck on the lips.

"Oh honey." Started Nancy squeezing her tighter. "We promise this is the last time we will be away for more than three days." She said giving her daughter her own peck on the lips. Pulling away, she looked to see Shawn looking at them with envy. "Hello Shawn honey." She said walking over to kiss his cheeks.

"Hey Aunt Nancy, Uncle Craig." Shawn said with a small smile. It felt nice to have a mom kiss his cheeks.

"Shawn." Craig called as he and Chloe walked over to them. Pulling away from Chloe, he pulled Shawn in for a manly hug, patting his back.

Taking seats at the table, they caught up as Chloe and Shawn finished their snacks.

"So are you two ready to go to the gala?" Questioned Craig. "You Baby?" He asked Chloe.

"Well, I'm ready, but Shawn still looks like a bum." Chloe teased. She then let out a squeal and hid behind her father when he advanced towards her.

"Well, I'm ready Uncle Craig." Informed Shawn.

"Hey Daddy, can I pilot the helicopter? I've been practicing with Sebastian and he said I'm even better than him." Pouted Chloe as she recounted what the family pilot told her.

"Okay, you two get anything you need and we'll meet on the roof." Craig said kissing her head as he and Nancy turned to walk away.

"You have got to be the most spoiled girl on the face of the Earth." Shawn commented with a smirk.

"I know." She smirked back at him. She was spoiled, but not rotten.

"Just don't kill us okay." Teased Shawn but then turned serious. "Hey Chloe, about what we talked about." He started.

"Yes?" Asked Chloe.

"Do you want me to do some searching while I'm there?" Asked Shawn quietly. He too wondered all those things.

"No, it's okay. I'll handle it myself." replied Chloe with a distant expression on her face. "I have a feeling that all will be revealed in Salem." She stated following her parents.

* * *

**"Madam You are welcome. I'll check and see if your meals are ready" **

**"Julia, you want to come here and help me with my hair."**

**"Yes Ma'am, I'll be there shortly."**

**"You know someone as beautiful as you should never frown."**

**"Forgive my interruption, but the Master Shawn, phone for you. And it's your parents."**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three**

**Salem**

While walking down the stairs of the penthouse, Belle Black smiled as she caught her parents making-out on one of the couches. Most kids would be disgusted to see their parent making out but Belle wasn't. Unlike most of her friends, her parents were in-love and happy with each other. Walking towards them while clearing her throat to get their attention, Belle watched as they separated from each other to smile at her.

" Oops, we're not alone." Marlena whispered to John. "Good Morning sweetheart," they greeted in unison, turning to face her.

" Isn't there a time limit on honeymoons?" Belle commented while taking a seat.

" Nope, not on this honeymoon, this one's never gonna end," John informed while placing a kiss to Marlena's head.

" You're both so cool, or maybe you're weird..." Belle further commented as they laughed. " It's just most of my friends come from families where the parents aren't even speaking or already divorced, you two are one of the most married couple I've ever met." She continued.

" So married, in fact your mother decided to give me two wedding rings," John informed.

" Oh that's right , you lost the other one in Hawaii," said Belle. She watched as her parents shared a very tense look.

" Well it's not exactly as though I'd remember Belle," said John.

Sensing that Hawaii would always be a touchy subject, Belle decided to drop the subject.

" So mom, is it okay that I meet you a little later at Salem place? I forgot I was meant to go shopping with Mimi today," Belle wondered while changing the topic.

" Yea that's fine, I have to speak to Sami anyway, after I finish that staff meeting at the hospital. Why don't you meet us after," Marlena said getting up. " Now I'm going to see if I can get Nancy and Chloe. Belle you should get ready, I can probably drive you . I'm gonna be getting ready also," Marlena instructed while walking towards the stairs.

" Sure. You two get ready and I'll get started on breakfast," said John as he strode to the kitchen.

As she finished getting ready, Belle could hear her mother's ending conversation in the hallway by the stairs. Walking closer, she listened in.

" Okay Baby. Yeah sweetheart, I can't wait. Bye Snow," Marlena said as she ended her conversation.

" Wait for what?" Belle wondered from behind her mother. She watched as her mother jumped and placed a hand over her heart.

" Belle," she gasped." You should never sneak up on people. Or listen in on conversations," She scolded her daughter, turning to face her.

" Mom it was Chloe,she'll tell me anyway," Belle rebutted with a 'Duh' look. " So wait for what?" She asked again.

" I can't tell you, but you will soon find out," said Marlena with a tap to Belle's nose, she turned to walk down the stairs.

" Know what Mom? Is there something wrong with Chloe, Aunt Nancy or Uncle Craig?" Said Belle following her down the stairs, her voice getting more and more nervous.

" Belle," Marlena sighed turning around and cupping her daughter's face." Everybody is fine. It's a good surprise, trust me," Marlena assured her with a smile. " I'll tell you when we meet later."

" Here Belle, while you were upstairs, this came for you," said John, walking over to them and holding the package out for Belle. Before Belle could grab it, Marlena snatched it out of John's hands.

" This is part of surprise," Marlena informed, taking in their confused faces.

" What surprise?" questioned John, looking at his wife.

" The surprise you both will find out later. End of discussion," Marlena said addressing them both." I don't want to hear anymore about this or you both will wait until it's here," she warned with a pointed look. Belle and John knew she meant business, so they stopped their questioning.

" Now I will see you later," she said kissing John. " Now you and I have to be on our way," she said turning her attention to Belle.

" What about the eggs and burnt toast?" Asked John as they walked to the door.

" Oh we're having brunch at Salem Place," Marlena informed him while slamming the door.

" Great. Now I have to eat the burnt eggs too," he commented sadly to himself.

Belle laughed as she walked with her friend, Miriam Lockhart through Salem Place. They had breakfast and were now window shopping.

" Oh what about that dress,Meems," Belle suggested pointing at the dress in Ralph Lauren.

" No it's too expensive," complained Mimi." Plus I could never fit into a size four, much less two or zero."

" Not really, it's only $2,500," said Belle squinting to get a closer look." And it comes in size seven."

" For that? I could buy like 20 dresses with that. Not everybody has money Belle or billionaire parents," Mimi exclaimed. Some of us have to work for it. She thought bitterly.

" Snow wore that dress during fashion week in Milan," Belle commented ignoring Mimi's outburst. Since she had befriended Mimi two years ago, she was well aware of her insecurities.

" Oh did I tell you..." Said Belle halting their movements." Chloe has some sort of surprise for me," Belle admitted.

"What? Some sort of diamond," Mimi mumbled the last part. It is just like princess Snow White to have fifty hundred diamonds on hand. What kind of nickname was Snow anyways. She didn't even know why Belle or her relatives called Chloe that.

"I don't know, my mom said she'll tell me when we meet up later," said Belle as she continued ahead.

"Hey Belle, I never asked before, but why do you call Chloe 'Snow White'," Mimi wondered walking fast to catch up. She had heard some people referring to Chloe as Snow when they were in grade school. Back when Chloe and Belle didn't even know she existed.

"Well we all had nicknames when we were little. I was Tinker Belle, Chloe got Snow White, Jan was Jasmine and Heather was Ariel," Belle informed.

"Well why those names?" asked Mimi frowning. She hated whenever Belle reminded her that the ' Famous Seven' grew up together, Chloe, Belle, Shawn, Philip, Jason, Heather, and Jan that is.

"Well I was 'Tinker Belle' because people said I reminded them of the character. Jan was 'Jasmine' because her name starts with a 'J' and she was always flirty, even as a three year old. And Chloe was always the most beautiful, 'fairest of them all', so everyone called her 'Snow White' and Heather looked like 'Ariel'." Belle explained.

" Oh," responded Mimi. She had never spoken to Chloe, or any of the group for that matter, she always watched them from afar. It wasn't till Chloe moved that Belle finally spoke to her in the fifth grade. It was in the sixth grade when Belle finally befriended her. Once Belle Black was her friend, people eased up on picking on her and she started hanging out with Jan, Heather, Jason, and Philip also.

"Oh look, there's Philip, Heather, Jan, and Jason," Belle interrupted her thoughts pointing. Mimi looked up to see Philip Kiriakis, Jan Spears, Heather Madison, and Jason Welles walking towards them.

"Hey Belle," they greeted. Clearing her throat, Mimi made it clear she was present also. "Oh hey Mimi," greeted Philip.

" Hey guys," Belle greeted them back with a smile." Shopping?" She wondered, noticing their bags.

" Yea but we're finished. We're on our way to , you wanna come?" Jan asked.

" No, I'm supposed to meet my mom later but Mimi can go," said Belle as she turned to Mimi.

" Yea, I can't, my mom wants me home early," Mimi responded. She watched as they nodded and walked away. She didn't want to go with them without Belle, they were not the most social when Belle wasn't around. Not that they were not nice to her, but she always felt like an outsider.

Later, as they walked out a clothing store, a couple of boys approaching them called Mimi's name. Mimi quickly waved them over.

" Hey Dillon," Mimi greeted with a flirty smile. Hearing Belle's 'ahem', she sighed with pleasure that finally, she was the center of attention, not Belle. " Belle, this is Dillon and Todd," she introduced.

" Hi," Belle greeted with a smile. They seemed older, about a year younger than her brother.

" Brady's sister right?" Todd questioned.

" Yea, do I know you?" She asked. She knew most of her brother's friends.

" Not yet, they're in high school," Mimi announced proudly turning to Belle." I met them yesterday. Me and Belle are going to Salem High next year." She told the boys.

" That's cool, and there's a party tonight," said Dillon with a smirk." A couple kegs by the beach, what do you say?" He asked.

" Uh could you give us a minute?" Belle asked pulling Mimi aside.

" Belle!?" Mimi question with her eyebrows raised.

" If you do want to go with them, I think you're crazy," responded Belle.

" Belle, Dillon and Todd are gonna be seniors, there could be a bunch of older kids there, sounds fun," Mimi told her.

" What 'fun' is going out and getting trashed, and maybe being arrested by my uncle Abe?" She started. " No thanks. I'm not going anywhere with those guys who probably want to take advantage of us. And I hope neither are you," finished Belle while pulling her back over to the guys.

" Thanks, but you know those spring sales are hard to pass up," Belle told them.

" Yea right. Just grow up," Dillon scoffed at her.

" How bout' you grow up. I'd rather get lost in clothes than spend time with you. At least they're worth more," Belle sassed back.

" Come on let's go check out some more clothes," Belle told Mimi while walking away. Mimi sighed as she walked to catch up with her.

" He was totally crush worthy Belle, and I think he wanted me," Mimi commented as they continued shopping.

" He wanted you drunk Mimi, he wasn't interested in you," Belle responded." Have some respect for yourself," she continued softly.

" You don't know what it's like to be me," Mimi said sharply, turning to Belle." You're always the center of attention, your hair always looks perfect, and you can eat whatever you want," Mimi listed out.

"We've got to work on your self-esteem this summer," said Belle gently. " You're very pretty Mimi?"

"Right?" Mimi scoffed.

"Stick with me this summer. By the time school starts, it'll be a whole new you girl," responded Belle, linking their arms.

"Oh there's my mom," Belle said when she noticed her Mom sitting at a cafe table with her sister, Sami.

Pulling on Mimi's hand, she rushed over to them. "Hey Mom, Hey Sami, " She greeted.

"Oh great, another daughter! Hi Mimi," Marlena greeted happily. Sami simply smiled in greeting.

" Dad's probably wondering if we're spending all his money," joked Belle

" I'd think he'd be grateful, seeing as you always spend it on him," Sami teased.

" I can't help it, I just love that man," Marlena gushed back.

" See what I told you Mimi," Belle said turning her attention to her. " The right guy is worth waiting for. And Sami," she said turning to face her older sister. " You've been waiting years for your perfect guy, and now you got him, right?" Belle wondered.

" Belle, what have you been telling Mimi?" Sami asked sharply.

" Just that you've been waiting years to be with him," assured Belle.

" Belle," Marlena scolded.

" You're getting ahead of your self Babysister," warned Sami.

"Don't call me 'Babysister', you know I hate that," Belle argued.

" Belle, you listen to me. We do not approve of gossiping in this family," Marlena informed.

" What? I can't talk about my family," rebutted Belle. " Beside I wasn't gossiping, I just told Mimi how you turned your life around and that I'm really proud of you, Big sister," said Belle with wink. She watch as Sami sent her a small smile." It's funny how Carrie used to be the perfect one in the family, not anymore I guess," Belle finished as she and Mimi took seats at the table.

" I wonder if Carrie will finally give Austin a divorce, now that Mike-" Belle gossiped further.

" Belle, we are not going to speculate nor are we going to sit here talking about it," said Marlena, interrupting." Mimi. What have you and Belle been up to today?' Marlena questioned, effortlessly changing the topic.

" Just hanging out and shopping," Belle answered for her. " A couple of guys, Mimi met, tried to get us to go drinking, but we told them off, " she told her mother proudly.

" Really?" Marlena questioned, impressed.

" Actually Belle told them off," Mimi spoke out.

" Well, you and dad have always told me to speak my mind and think for myself," responded Belle.

" I am very proud of you," Marlena said with a proud smile.

" It's like I've been telling Mimi, you don't need a guy to make you feel good about yourself," admitted Belle.

" That's easy for you to say. You've always been beautiful and popular" Mimi argued.

" So are you Mimi, and you are a lovely girl," Marlena commented.

" And totally cool," Belle added. "Which is why I don't understand why she's so insecure about herself," Belle commented.

" I think I understand how you feel, Mimi," Sami started as she watched Mimi stare at the table." It seems my whole life, I've never felt attractive or smart enough." Sami finished.

" But not anymore," Belle said.

" Well, insecurities never really go away," responded Sami.

" But I bet Austin's changing that," coached Belle." How can you be insecure when you're living with the guy of your dreams," she gushed.

Before Sami could respond, they were interrupted by John approaching their table. They watched as he greeted Marlena with a kiss before smiling at the rest of them.

" Hello ladies," He greeted, they all responded with their hello's. " So, we're all here, what's the surprise?" he asked, getting to the point.

" What surprise?" asked Sami.

" Chloe sent me a package and Mom said it was part of some sort of surprise," Belle informed her.

" Okay here it is," Marlena started, reaching into her purse to get the package." Here Belle, you open it," she said handing it to her.

Belle smiled excitedly as she started ripping the wrapping paper. A glossy magazine fell onto the table with an ad looking up at them. Belle flipped it over to reveal the beautiful face of her cousin Chloe on the cover with the giant letters at the top spelling out _BELLA_. It was the most popular magazine in the world.

" Oh My God," She gasped as she read the caption_: Hot new teen model and princess, Chloe Lane on her life, family and friends_.

" Wow, Chloe sure has grown into a beautiful thing," Sami gushed as she leaned in closer to get a better look.

" Oh Nancy and Craig must be proud," John commented as he looked at the close up of Chloe in a black D&G one shoulder-long sleeved top, a silver diamond necklace from Tiffany&Co, and her hair fell in their natural locks.

"You can tell them yourself," Marlena commented loosely. She watched as they sharply turned their heads from the magazine to look at her.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Belle asked anxiously.

"Well, I just came from a meeting at the hospital and Craig is going to take Mike's position as Chief of Staff in four months." Marlena announced with a smile as she took n their shocked faces.

"They're moving back here?" asked Belle as she pointed a finger at the ground." To live in Salem?"

"Yes, and yes," answered Belle.

"Mom," Sami started walking over." Are you serious? Aunt Nancy, Uncle Craig, and Chloe are moving to Salem!?" She asked with an excited grin.

There were a lot of people Sami didn't like but her aunt Nancy was like the one adult that never judged her, even when she messed up, she would never say " that was bad Sami", or "wrong Sami". She would only ask Sami how she felt about herself after what she did. Nancy always said if you were satisfied with yourself, then you did nothing wrong. Craig was always charming, and gave the best gifts. Her baby cousin Chloe was just the most beautiful thing. She used to love babysitting her and Belle. They, and Will, were the only things that could lift her spirits at her lowest points. One look from their big beautiful blue eyes and she was a goner.

" Yes, sweetheart, I am," beamed Marlena. She too was excited to see her family come home, for they had been gone from Salem for years. " There was a meeting at the hospital today to announce it, but Craig told me about a day ago."

" What?" John asked walking over to his wife. " How come I didn't know about this?"

" I'm sorry, honey, but every time I'd try to tell you, someone or something would interrupt us. Besides, I've only learnt about this last night when I called them," Marlena responded.

" Mom, this is so cool," Belle acclaimed rushing over to them. " My best friend is back. I won't just see her during summer vacations and holidays. We can have like sleepovers every weekend, and go shopping all the time because Chloe has like the best taste and-" She listed off without taking a breath.

"Belle breathe," interrupted Marlena while placing a hand on her shoulders." I'm sure you and Chloe can do all of those things."

"Mimi," Belle started, walking over to her friend. " Isn't this like the best news ever?"

" Yea, great," Mimi responded with a fake smile. Chloe coming back was like the worst thing ever. Belle was gonna stop being her friend once princess Chloe showed her face. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard her cell phone go off.

" Hello," she answered. She let out a real smile when she heard the voice of her mom telling her to come home and watch her brother. Finally can get out of here before they go on about 'Snow'.

" That was my mom," Mimi informed them. " I have to and babysit Connor. Bye,"Mimi said quickly walking away.

" Okay. I'll call you later," Belle said slowly to her retreating form. That was weird." Did she seem off or was that me?" She asked her parents and sister.

" Seems that Mimi was a little jealous of Chloe," Sami offered. " She probably felt threatened that you kept going on about Chloe coming back."

" Well she has nothing to worry about. I mean sure Chloe is my best friend, but Mimi is a good friend to me," said Belle.

" I'm sure she understands Belle," comforted Marlena. " Now for Craig, Chloe and Nancy, I was thinking we throw the biggest 'Welcome Home' party Salem's ever seen," she suggested.

" That's awsome," Belle squealed." We have to do it like super fancy, cause they're like royalty, and everyone wear like formal outfits," Belle offered.

" Yea, big and fancy, but we can't invite everyone. Only family," Sami added. " But then again aren't they like related to like every important family in Salem. Bradys, Evans, Hortons, and Dimeras," she listed off, whispering the last family's name.

" We don't have to invite Dimera," stated John.

" We both know we have to," Marlena said honestly." Craig is a Dimera and Chloe is a Dimera. We may hate them but to them, they are family."

" I really hate that Chloe is a Dimera," John informed. " I hate when she looks up to that bastard like he's a good person,"

" That's the kind of person Chloe is dad, she always looks at the good in people. That's the way we were raised," Belle said softly.

" That's right Isabella," John encouraged, placing a kiss on her head." Now about this party, Maybe we can have it at Tuscany," he suggested, changing the subject. Dimera will always be a touchy subject.

" Now I to shop for three dresses," announced Belle.

" Three dresses?" Marlena asked." Why three?"

" Well one is for the end of the year dance, one for the graduation, and one for the welcome home party," Belle listed off.

" Oh how could I forget, my baby is graduating middle school," Marlena cooed cupping her face.

" Mom," she sigh. ' I am not a baby anymore"

" I know, but you will always be my baby," Marlena responded kissing her head." So are you going shopping?"

" Well, there was this dress I was looking at earlier, You know the one Chloe wore during that fashion show we went to,?" Belle asked.

" Oh that one, oh it will be darling on you," Marlena comfirmed." Is that it?"

" Well there is a huge sale at Ballistix," she suggested looking at her older sister." Wanna check it out?"

" Well you know me sales, show me the way," Sami said grabbing her things and standing.

" Just don't go crazy with that card, alright kid," John playfully warned his daughter.

" Daddy I promise, I won't go over your limit," Belle assured with a smirk.

" It don't have a limit," John asked confused.

" I know," giggled Belle. Standing up smiling as she heard them burst out laughing. " Check you later." She said walk away with her sister.

" Don't laugh Sami, I'm holding you responsible. she gets out of hand, you rein her in," he instructed his step daughter.

" We'll see," Sami teased walking away.

" That comforting," John commented to his wife with a laugh." She's a big help," he scoffed.

As they shopped, Belle thought this would be the perfect time to talk to her older sister without her mother constantly interrupting.

" So about you and Austin," she started. " You love him Sami. I know you do." She watched as her sister let out a sad sigh.

" Belle, can we not talk about this right now?" She softly pleaded. " I just want to forget my complicated life for a second and enjoy shopping with you."

" But I think it is great that you and Austin are getting together. Finally you'll get everything that you wanted after all these years," Belle continued on. She watched Sami shake her head in disbelief before turning to face her.

" Belle, let it go for now, okay," Sami pleaded again." Please."

" Okay but I don't mean to be pushy," stared Belle. " I just think it's great, that's all."

As they continue, Belle noticed that Sami seemed to be in another world. It wasn't until they were walking through Salem Place that Sami finally spoke up.

" You were right," she started, turning to her. " I do love Austin, but as long as he is married to Carrie, we can only be friends."

" But that's a start right?" Belle encouraged." I mean three years ago, you probably thought you'd never be close to Austin again."

" I guess i have come a long way, haven't I." Sami admitted.

" Definitely," Belle gushed." And once Carrie signs those divorce papers, who knows," she finished, walking ahead.


End file.
